


Lessons Learned Series Cover Art

by Jeniouis



Series: Lessons Learned [1]
Category: Avengers (2012), Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cover Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, M/M, Multi, Omega Howard, Omega Steve, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:12:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2505698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover art I made for my series Lessons Learned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons Learned Series Cover Art

**Author's Note:**

> Since Tony and Steve are pretty much teenagers, I chose younger pictures of Chris Evans and RDJ. Dominic Cooper is a little younger here too because Howard had Tony when he was young.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
